<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Convince You by yasmamamercury (Em_1)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265076">Let Me Convince You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury'>yasmamamercury (Em_1)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coping with Quarantine [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allergies, Drabble, M/M, Pets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this drabble was: "No, and that's final."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coping with Quarantine [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Convince You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Freddie came home clutching something beneath his coat close to his chest. He was soaked through to the bone but didn’t seem to notice as he murmured to the small bundle in his arms. He tracked water across the sitting room, past where John was, and down the hall before disappearing into the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Freddie?” John called after him, “Whatcha got there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John walked into the bathroom to find Freddie wrestling a drenched ball of fur into the towel he was trying to wrap around it. When he finally succeeded, the kitten’s head poked up to look at John curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hi, darling. This is Lily, I found her by the bus stop and <em>obviously</em> had to bring her home.” Freddie’s triumphant smile faltered a little as a visible shiver passed through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John pinched the bridge of his nose, “Freddie, no, you can’t have already named her. You know we can’t keep her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Freddie asked, offended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m allergic!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Deaky! I’ll get you medication. Look at her, the poor darling.” Freddie pleaded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John’s heart did ache for her, really, but his eyes were already itchy and his nose had started running. He shook his head, hating to be the one who put his foot down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go with Rog in the morning to bring her to a shelter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She can’t go to a shelter!” Freddie looked physically pained at the thought. “They’ll not take care of her like we will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Freddie, I’m already fucking miserable and she hasn’t even gotten her fur all over the flat yet. She can’t stay, that’s final.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freddie pouted, his big brown eyes pleading John to reconsider. Instead, John changed the subject,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go change into some dry clothes, love. Can’t have you catching a cold.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freddie pushed past him while shooting him a glare, keeping Lily close to his chest. John heard her purring as they walked by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, now you’re not going to talk to me? Freddie,” John followed him to their bedroom and watched as Freddie set Lily down. “No, <em>not on the bed</em>.” John sighed, “She’s going to get hair all over my pillow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, as soon as Freddie had his back turned, his newest little bundle of joy wiggled out of her towel as settled right on John’s pillow after sniffing around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? She already loves you and you just want to kick her out,” Freddie said, tossing his damp clothes into the hamper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John sneezed and looked at Freddie pointedly, “I’m not living like this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Please</em>, John,” Freddie whined, crowding John up against the wall. He started toying at the waist of John’s jeans. He looked at him through his lashes and let his voice drop low, “Let me convince you, darling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall with a groan. He didn’t have time to respond before Freddie was on his knees, already mouthing at him while his fingers deftly worked John’s jeans open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John had a feeling that Lily would end up being here to stay. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @yasmamamercury</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>